1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved feeder, and more particularly to a feeder of a combinational type, primarily for the feeding of birds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past a number of types of improved bird feeders have been proposed, with one of these being the Podjan U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,500 entitled "Bird Feeder Construction," which is a device utilizing a sidewall structure in the form of a collapsible tubular structure formed from a plurality of interfitting concentric rings which telescope, one within the other. This bird feeder permits feeding on all sides thereof, but it does not utilize any means for dividing or directing the flow, so as to assure substantially equal amounts of feed reaching all sides of the device.
Another type of improved bird feeder is represented by the Vandiver U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,104 entitled "Bird Feeder with Squirrel Guard," which utilizes roller elements disposed around all sides of the bird feeder, which denies firm footing for squirrels, thereby preventing these animals from consuming the seeds intended for birds. However, this is necessarily an expensive device, and it does not provide any particular advantage other than this feature.
Still another improved type of bird feeder is represented by the Bescherer U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,364 entitled "Bird Feeding Device," which teaches a feeder in which two varieties of granulated bird feed may be dispensed from a single device, but this device is necessarily expensive to construct and to maintain, and preferably utilizes aluminum as the construction material, which has been found dangerous for use with birds.
It was in an effort to overcome the disadvantages and shortcomings of these and other such devices that the present invention was made.